


Emotions

by gayyyluigi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyyluigi/pseuds/gayyyluigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Medic's faithful bird Archimedes dies, Medic has a break-down and loses control of his emotions. Heavy comforts him and helps him mourn the loss of his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexKingOfTheDamned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKingOfTheDamned/gifts).



> Wanted to write a little something for my buddy Sev, who's having a really rough time right now. I hope it's good enough to lift his mood a bit. Wrote it pretty quick, so... Fingers crossed that I didn't mess it up lol. Feel better, Sev!!!

Breakdowns were NOT a common thing for Medic. Typically, the man aspired to always keep a straight face and shove his emotions so far down that they would never be found. Typically, he was the very definition of professionalism, carrying himself proudly and trampling on anyone who got in his way to better his career and work his way to higher and higher positions of power.

Today was not a typical day.

Archimedes had died. Medic's best friend and beloved pet, the reason he looked forward to awakening in the morning, the light of his life.... Was dead. There were other doves, of course, but none of them were the same as Archimedes. None of them could ever take his place, not in a million years. There was a hole that had been ripped in Medic's heart, one that would take a long time to heal.

The intense emotions that boiled inside of the doctor after years of suppressing any sort of feeling sent him into a panic attack. He curled up in a ball on his desk chair, sobbing wildly as he tried to make himself as small as possible. He wailed like a child, hot tears pouring down his face as he avoided looking at the small body that lay lifeless on his desk. His heart raced, he couldn't breathe, and he broke into a cold sweat. Before long, he lost consciousness, falling out of his chair and hitting his head on the cold concrete floor. Such an intense rush of emotion had been too much for him, since he had avoided feeling any sort of emotion for years upon years after his experiences in Nazi Germany. The death of his closest friend had finally broken the dam that held his emotions back, and had broken Medic along with it.

When Medic came to hours, he found himself laying on one of his own medical cots, a weighted blanket laying on top of him and a plush bear tucked in his arms. He felt the familiar feeling of stitches in his forehead, and soreness that shot across his entire body. Medic looked around blearily, trying to figure out just who had picked him off the ground and set him here. Who would care that much about him?

Finally, Medic laid eyes on a large form standing by his desk. That gigantic stature could only belong to one person. "Herr Heavy..." Medic rubbed his eyes tiredly as he watched the man, everything blurry without the aid of his glasses. Heavy seemed to be rearranging something on the desk. When Heavy heard Medic stir, he glanced back at him, smiling to see that his coworker had finally awoken.

"Hello, sleepy-head," the Heavy murmured quietly as he approached Medic, not wanting to startle him by speaking too loudly. "Did you have a nice rest?"

"Heavy," Medic breathed, looking up at the bigger man. "You... How did you know to come find me...?"

"I was coming here anyway to bring delivery," Heavy explained, putting a reassuring hand on Medic's shoulder. "I heard you yelling and crying, and when I came in, you had blacked out. I did not want to leave you bleeding on the floor."

Medic frowned slightly, tracing the neat stitches that Heavy had put in his forehead. For one with big hands, Heavy could truly do some careful precision work. Medic was rather impressed. "You cleaned me up...? You gave me stitches, put me on zhe cot... Why?" He looked genuinely puzzled, frowning. "I am cruel to you sometimes. Ve are friends, yes, but I am razher harsh on you. Yet you cared enough to fix me up...?"

"You care for me too, Doktor. You keep me safe on battlefield," Heavy explained with a smile. "I was just repaying favor. You did not deserve to be left on the floor injured." He paused, glancing over to the desk. "...I am sorry about little birdie... He was good bird. I hope you don't mind, but I made casket for him."

Medic's eyes filled with tears at the news of Heavy's sentimental actions. "You... You did? Herr Heavy, thank you..." He sniffled, trying to reign in his emotions once more. It felt like he was being foolish to show so much emotion in front of someone else after so many years of hiding behind a rigid façade. When the Heavy gently patted Medic's back, though, it reassured him that everything would be alright. Heavy didn't think any less of him now that he had shattered and shown emotion. That much was clear.

"You are welcome..." Heavy sat on the edge of the bed, gently pulling the Medic into his lap, embracing him comfortingly. "You have had long day... I wanted to help, so you would not have all the responsibility. It would only make you sadder." He gently rocked the Medic in his arms like a child to comfort him, smiling down at him. Normally, Medic wouldn't stand for such childish treatment, but in his state of mourning and exhaustion, he truly appreciated it.

Medic curled against Heavy's chest, listening to the soothing beat of the baboon heart that pumped inside him. "Thank you... You are a good man, Heavy. I... I thank you from zhe bottom of my heart."

Heavy smiled, stroking Medic's hair gently as the man began to fall asleep, exhausted from the emotion and his breakdown. "Is no problem, Doktor... I just want you to be safe." He smiled as Medic's breathing evened and slowed. It was good to know that Medic felt so comfortable in his arms. He knew that from that moment on, he would do everything in his power to protect the doctor from sadness and fear. From that moment on, Medic no longer had to remain stony-faced around him. Finally, Medic had an outlet, someone to trust his feelings with. Finally, he had someone who cared.


End file.
